Finding the way
by Robbie-Jacobson
Summary: -discontinued/on hold- I may continue it but I wrote it last year and have no idea what I was thinking. Check out my newest story: The Girl Who Never Smiled, PJO/HOO mortal AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my own little story that takes place after the one and before the heir. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or The Selection, The Elite, The One, or The Heir. All characters belong to Kiera Cass. **

I could hear shaky breaths being taken in all around me. People were fumbling around in the dark looking for a light switch. From the sound I guessed some were crying and others were clutching one another. I was in one of the servants safe rooms with countless other people, but no Maxon. We were under attack, once again, by the southern rebels. It was roughly four in the morning and all I remember was being rushed out of bed and pulled into the nearest safe room. No one even stopped to tell me if Maxon was okay.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maxon's pov

I remember the guards rushing me out of bed and bringing me to the royal family safe room. America wasn't there and the guards left before I could say anything. I don't remember passing America in the halls. But the guards must've taken her to safety. After all she was the queen. I sat down in my fathers old chair and realized, I was completely alone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

America's POV

Finally someone found the switch and I took in my company. There had to be about twenty maids/staff here and all of them looked terrified. Some of them were paralyzed while others were able to recognize me as queen and gave me a seat. They asked me if I needed help with anything and I politely declined. I could see some of them could use a reassuring word or two and this was my chance to show them I was a normal person too.

"Everything's going to be alright. I'm sure the guards have this under control." I said to anyone who was listening. Sadly there weren't much, although some absentmindedly nodded their heads. I realized everyone just wanted to be left alone and went to think. All I could think about was Maxon. Was he okay? Why were we split up? Did they hurt him? What is he thinking about now? Is he even conscious and can think now? If he was okay and thinking it was probably about me. Not to be like selfish or anything, but I was thinking about him wasn't I. We were literally a door away from each other, why couldn't they keep us together?

I couldn't help but assume the worst. Maybe Maxon was hurt, or worse. Maybe they were secretly against us. Maybe I was just insane! America Scherave you will not think like this! All the 'maybe's in life could kill a person if the dwell on each and everyone of them. The scary part is when they have some truth to them. I glanced at the other people around me I had to be strong. After all I was their queen. Oh man, sometimes being queen sucked.

Maxon's POV

What's going on?! Shouldn't this attack be over by now!? Shouldn't I be with America. We were literally one door away from one another and yet they separated us. Someone's going to get yelled at for this big time when the attacks over. Maybe America was hurt. Or maybe worse. No I won't allow my self to think like that. America is probably fine, sitting in a safe room, bored as hell. I'm so glad I'm alone or I'd have to put on a brave face. Honestly right now I don't think I have one.

AN: this is a REALLY short chapter and kinda dumb but please give me a break. I went to sleep around 2:30, woke up at 4 and haven't slept since.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey I'm back yaaayyy! Anyway does anyone know if there is mild swearing does it need to be rated T? Anyway I hope you like this chapter,I was pleased to see 77 views in one day! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't** **own the selection** **characters, Kiera Cass does. **

America's pov:

A loud crash sounded from upstairs and a bunch of people jumped. I heard loud yelling and a gunshot. There were more crashed and gunshots for about ten minutes, then everything went silent. Honestly I think I preferred the crashes. The silence lasted only a little while longer before I heard running and whispering. The people were approaching and I'm pretty sure they laid right on the entrance to the safe room. I caught what seemed to be the middle of their conversation.

"Make sure to knock and see if it's hollow, if so break it in. Just get them there alive." A man said. My heart sank when I realized these were the rebels. The person he was talking to must've nodded because no response was heard and they just started running.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maxon's Pov:

Every so often I heard footsteps above and some shouting. I wished I were with America, I didn't want to be alone. All of a sudden a loud crash sounded. Then there was loud yelling and a gunshot. More gunshots sounded and crashed followed for around 10 minutes. Then everything went silent. It continued that way until I heard footsteps. The people sounded as to be knocking on the wall. In that moment my heart stopped and I froze with fear. These were rebels, they were knocking to see where the hollow areas, aka safe rooms, were so they could get inside. There were a few more knocks and I just about died of fear when I heard their knuckle hit metal.

"I found one!" The woman called out and three more people came over. There were more knocks as if confirming it.

"You found one alright but it's metal, how we gonna get it down?" He asked bewildered. One of them laughed evily.

"Explosives, let's just hope pretty boy and his wife take cover." The others must've agreed because one of them left to go gather the explosives. Apparently they were to dumb to realize that a; the whole palace could go up in flames and b; depending on which explosive they use they might end up killing themselves and everyone around them.

After awhile the person returned.

"I can't find no explosives but I did find this." They came over and quickly found the door. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of a card going through the metal thing (AN: what's that thing called that you slide your credit card through at a store? Well it looks like that.) and it clicked. The door popped open, what the hell did I get into!

As soon as they saw me I knew I was a goner. There was a woman and three men, they all looked disgusting. Two of the men came over and each grabbed one of my arms while the third pointed a gun at me.

"You're coming with us." The woman said pulling out one of the guards guns. She lead the men and I out. I didn't dare speak seeing as the gun was still pointed at my head but I did hope one of the guards would see us. I was debating whether or not to tell them I knew a shortcut but really drive them to the guards when a shot went off, near us. I was startled and jumped throwing all of us off balance and sending us to the ground. The two men got back up and started to argue.

"Why can't we just kill him now, get it over with?!" One man asked.

"Cause we got orders to bring'm alive!" The other exclaimed. If they had orders to bring me alive the guy wouldn't dare shoot me, for fear it'd kill me. While the argued I attempted to make a run for it, making as much noise as possible. The man with the gun pointed it straight at my head and said;

"I'm not afraid to shoot!" His voice wavered a little and I took that as a sign that I was right about the whole shooting thing, I had a chance to escape. To return to America. I kicked the man in the stomach and ran.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

America's pov:

This is by far the worst attack yet. A lot of crashes, gunshots, then silence, then footsteps which means lots of guards are dead.

If the safe rooms were opened we were goners. I heard running above then two or three people seemed to be chasing them. One person yelled;

"Get him you idiot! He's the king!" Maxon. It's gotta be Maxon, who else would the king be. As the footsteps got closer I readied myself, in case I had to go at a moments notice. The one person was so close I could hear him panting, yup definitely Maxon. The rebels were approaching quickly and Maxon was still out there! I ran up to the room and opened the door just as I heard the sound of someone hitting the floor and even more footsteps.

My eyes widened at what I saw.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maxon's pov:

I took off running for the nearest safe room. The rebels ran after me and called more people to help. If I could just find a guard. All the guards around us were unconscious or dead. I could know see the entrance, if only they were stalled… I tried outrunning them but they were twice as fast. I had roughly a minute left before they caught me. I put on an extra boost of speed. For America, I've just gotta get to America. As soon as I got to the door I tried to get out my key but wasn't fast enough. The rebels caught up with me. I heard the safe room door open. No not now! The rebels threw me to the ground and slammed my head against the wall. I was able to see a faint outline of a shocked America before everything went black.

America, my sweet, sweet America.

AN: I'm so evil aren't I ?

This is the first of many many many cliffhangers! Can you guys see emojis? I placed one at the end of the first sentence. Comment an let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So how'd you like the cliffhanger? Sorry I couldn't write earlier but 2days Friday so yaaaayyy!**

**Hope you like this chapter its kinda wierd. My sister wants me to kill Maxon or America. I'll consider it but you're lucky she's not writing this or they'd both die. Plus mild swearing in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Selection Characters, Kiera Cass does. **

Americas Pov:

I was in a dark room tied to a chair. There was one light shining down in the middle but no visible windows or doors. I faintly remember seeing Maxon being thrown to the floor, then being knocked out. Maxon! What have they done to him?!

"America are you awake?" A loud voice asked over some sort of speaker.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Good, now if you, or should I say Maxon cooperates this should be over quick." With that I felt my chair being risen out into another room. This one was more normal with chairs, tables and food. I think I was alone. The walls were glass and I could see into the room in front. The door opened and Maxon walked in followed by three men. Two of which were armed and went to stand post by the door. As soon as Maxon saw me his eyes widened and he yelled out my name. I could hear him clearly. The unarmed man sat in a chair across from him and smiled viciously.

"Now shall we begin." He asked/said. I felt a gun being pointed at the side of my head.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maxon's Pov:

"Now shall we begin." The man across from me said.

I saw someone step up from behind America and point a gun to her head. Her eyes widened with fear.

"Whoa whoa whoa what's going on!" I yelled slamming my fist onto the table.

"Well we're not in your little kingdom anymore so now you'll have to play by our rules. We will ask you a series of questions, all of which you must answer truthfully. If we find out otherwise America will be killed. Every time you don not answer a question or you hesitate she will be shot. If it happens two many times she will be killed. Am I clear?" The man asked smirking. What an ass. I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"What were your plans for the country?" He asked. For one brief moment I considered lying, but then I saw America.

"I was going to try to eliminate the castes one by one." He nodded then thought before asking another question.

"What do you think would be the best way to claim the country? Obviously we will rule with fear but is there a special beginning you have in mind?" He asked. This man was beyond cruel. He was making me sit in a room, watching a gun on my wife's head knowing one wrong word and she was gone. Now he was asking me to help the in downfall of my country!

"I'm waiting" he said glancing at America.

"Maybe you could have me speak to the country and have fully turn ownership over to you. That is unless you want a huge rebellion on your hands." He seemed to consider this. I had a thought.

"Although the people respond better to America. She grew up like them and is taking a stand for them. She risked many things during the Selection to prove a point. If you really want them to listen have her make the presentation." I knew America would rather have a bullet to the head then say that to the country. It was evident in her expression. I wore an expression that I hope said 'trust me!'

"Well that is true, they've always responded well to her, we may end up using that. However I hope you know, under the conditions stated before, you are to take us on a full your of the castle. Do not leave anything out and we expect all passwords and keys." He said. I put on my warmest smile, the one I'm sure melted thousands of hearts all across the country.

"But if course." I responded. As he rose to leave I asks the question that had been in the back of my mind since the beginning of this.

"And what, may I ask, do you plan to do with America and I?" He seemed a little caught off guard, but answered nonetheless.

"Either make an example if you or kill you." He responded coldly before exciting the room. I watched the person with the gun on America closely. The person seemed different than the guards at my own door, though I couldn't put my finger on why. I decided to focus on the gun and had to hold in a gasp. The safety was on, they were bluffing. Or, wait a minute…? I looked at my own guards, none of their safetys were on. Why would they plan to shoot me and not her? America was just the bait, I was the real target. I looked back at the guard. His movements were a little shaky and he held his gun different from my guards, he held it like they did at the palace. Then I looked up at his face. He was the only one wearing a mask but his identity was unmistakable.

It was Aspen Leger.

AN: Another cliffie! Sorry for the super short chapter and I promise the next one will be out WAAAAAYYY sooner than this one was. I really wanna go finish mockingjay cause I'm like right at the end and ugh it's so good!

Well bye

~wishfulwriter5510


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I just edited this chapter, removing all the weird code and am working on editing the others. If I start to get into the story while I edit the chapters then I will continue it but right now I'm not sure. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Kiera Cass does.**

America's pov: Maxon just agreed to give the country up! Granted it was to keep me alive but still!

"America" the guard behind me whispered. I could never forget that voice.

"Asp..." I began but he cut me off.

"Shhh! They can hear us! Ask to go to the bathroom." He whispered.

"Hey I've got to go to the lady's room." I said loudly. That got Maxon to look at me. He silently asked what was going on. So he must know, or at least suspect something. Aspen, pretending to be a guard, grunted and untied my hands. He, rather forcefully, lead me out the door. He took me down a few halls, to what must be some secret room.

"Ok what's going on?!" I asked. He looked around suspiciously.

"Well I was coming to talk to you and Maxon when I heard gunshots. I ran inside and found a dead rebel by the door. Figuring it'd be a good disguise I took his uniform. When I found out you'd been captured I requested to guard you, saying I had a personal debt to settle. So now here we are. I need you and Maxon to play along until I find away for us to escape. Lucy must be worried sick." I just nodded like a complete idiot.

"Mer?" He said worriedly.

"Yeah I get it but we're just supposed to stay put?" I asked. Aspen laughed.

"You always were one for action weren't you." I smiled.

"Just don't let them hurt Maxon." Aspen nodded but he seemed to be a little preoccupied. Probably thinking about Lucy. "

Shouldn't we go back?" I asked. He nodded and silently led me back to the glass room. Maxon wasn't in the other room anymore and I was tempted to ask where he was. It would sound like a normal question right?

"Where's Maxon?" Aspen said nothing but led me down an unfamiliar hallway. He walked past about 5 doors (I mentally tried to remember the way around in case of a chance of escape) stopped at one. The room was small, but bigger than my room at home. (AN: in this instance home means like her parents house not the castle) There was an uncomfortable looking bed in the corner and no window a but hey what did you expect. There was also a small white desk and a chair. Aspen put me in the room and threw me a white nightgown. When he left I heard the unmistakable sound of the lock clicking in place. I wandered over the bed to put on the nightgown when I saw another door. I tugged at the knob, it was unlocked. Hope began to build up inside me. Maybe Aspen found a way for Maxon and I to have a joined room. Sadly it was just a bathroom. After changing into the nightgown I looked in the mirror. I'm not gonna lie I kind of feel and look like a mental patient. Great. Since there was nothing else to do I wandered over to the uncomfortable bed and tried to sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maxon's POV

After America left the guard led me to a room. It was really small, I'm talking like my closet size. The bed was also small and rather uncomfortable. The desk was old and splintered, as was the chair, and the bathroom was completely disgusting. They made me change into white sweat pants and a white cotton shirt. It looks and feels rather weird. This is the kind of uniform people who work for you might wear. As king it was rather odd for me. I tried to sleep on the uncomfortable bed but after failing I just sat up and thought about America. The beautiful contrast between her sky blue eyes and fire red hair, the cute little crinkle in between her eyebrows when she was thinking hard, the way the whole room lights up when she laughs, the look of determination she gets in her eyes when she stands up for something, her rebellious streak, the way she sees the beauty in things that no one else can, and most of all the way she is my other half. Without her I'm completely and desolately alone. Absently I laid back on the mattress and felt something hard poke my back. I reached forward, removing the sheets from the mattress and to my surprise there was a gun, extra bullets, a knife, a screwdriver, and a key card. With no idea how they got there I cautiously looked for more items. I moved the items until it was a little more comfortable and walked over to my desk. I had to find some way to tell America. Maybe she has some stuff too, even if she didn't she should know what I had so we can start forming a plan. I got a pen and paper and began writing a message I hoped she could decipher.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

America's POV

Much to my surprise I actually got some sleep. However the mattress was still extremely lumpy and uncomfortable but eh what can ya do. I was just about to go over to my desk and start doodling when the door opened. It was Aspen. He closed the door behind him and handed me a paper.

"Hurry, read this, figure it out, and give it back to me so I can burn it or something." Aspen said quietly. I nodded and looked at the message. It read:

Je dois une arme à feu.

Revisar debajo de su colchón.

Je t'aime

I knew exactly what it meant. The picture was the American flag, for my name. Then came the message. The first line said, I have a gun, it was in French. The second line said, check under your mattress, it was in Spanish. The third line said, I love you, it was also in French. The last line obviously told that it was from Maxon. I smiled to myself, he remembered that on my selection form it said I could speak English, French and Spanish. Then I went to my lumpy mattress and lifted it up. There was a gun, a bag, a flashlight, and a key card. Huh, strange.

"Whoa how'd that get there?" Aspen asked, perplexed.

"I don't know." I replied.

"But Maxon has some too." I fixed the bed and handed him the message.

"What language is it in?" He asked.

"French and Spanish." I said. Aspen nodded and left. I sat on the bed and began forming a plan. This is gonna be good.


End file.
